Harry Potter and the Warriors of Destiny
by creeper1
Summary: During Harry's 5th year, Voldemort formed an alliance with a trio of Shadowlords, who have granted him nigh invulnerability. Now, Harry must realize his destiny and defeat Voldemort and the Shadowlords once and for all.


Harry Potter and the Warriors of Destiny

Chapter 1: The temple of Mondain

Deep in the forests of Eastern Europe, a great ruin hides itself underground. Once it was a powerful temple created by a wizard of great power. The group began a slow march throught the temple complex, covered in black shrouds and weilding magic light. The leader, whose skin was chalk white and his eyes red as flame and his face, evil as a snake. The rest of the group of black robed men hid their faces behind grey masks. Each one gave their leader a wide berth, knowing the harsh punishments he would give.

The stairs to the massive temple seemed to go on forever. One cloaked man almost collapsed if not for a fellow catching him. The leader glared at him but they continued until they reached a massive opening at the top.

"Now, if that fool was correct, then the scrolls have led us to the very temple where the Gem of Immortality was hidden." The leader said in a high, cold, voice. He beckoned to a follower and a rope was placed in his hands.

"You go first, make sure their are no traps. Send red flares if their are none, scream otherwise." He said coldly.

"Yes my Lord." He said tying the rope around his waist.

The follower jumped down and found the place deserted. Before he could send red sparks though, a force of energy came forth and tore him asunder. The leader laughed as he heard his screams.

"It appears that whatever barrier is in place will only break for an Heir to Slytherin." He said casting a floating spell on himself and his followers.

As they landed, they found the remains of their companion. "So he just sent him down first to be killed?" One follower asked. Another elbowed him to remain silent.

The group found itself deep in a massive chamber, bodies of dead explorers littered the area. The group moved through the temple, quietly and quickly.

After a few hours of searching, they found a massive stone door. The leader laughed.

"So, this is where it is. I can feel it's power." He said drawing his wand. With a swish, the door opened and inside was a massive chamber, filled with scrolls and artifacts.

"Search the room. Find the Gem" He snarled to his henchmen.

The group tore through, smashing ancient documents of history. One found a lever and as he pulled it a massive door opened .

The leader strode forward and looked inside, a massive chamber with an altar in the center. His wide smile vanished when he saw three great pieces of his prize on the floor.

"So it was true, The Gem was destroyed..."He said kneeling at the broken pieces of the once magnificent golden gem.

As he touched a piece, the three pieces began to glow. Soon the room became dark and cold, even to the leader.

"You have awakened us, heir of the Hogwarts Four" A dark voice sounded.

"Who goes their?" He snarled, pointing his wand in the direction of the voice.

Three figures emerged from the shadows, Figures in black cloaks but with cold red eyes.

"We are the Shadowlords, bound forever to the Gem. We have been imprisoned here for over 1000 years" The dark figures said almost in unison.

"You recognized me then? You know who I am?" The leader said to the figures.

"We know you are the Heir of one of the Hogwarts Four, the ones who killed Mondain and shattered the Gem." They said.

The leader knew this story, it was an ancient tale of the Hogwarts Four, how they were adventurers once upon a time before becoming the founders. Five years prior to founding the school, they fought a dark wizard named Mondain who had created a gem that could create everlasting life, The Gem of Immortality.

"I have come to claim the greatest of all treasures and bring back the teachings of Mondain. My ancestor saw the truth and tried to spread the word, With this Gem, I can do so." The leader said.

The three Shadow lords began to cackle. "What sweet irony, Our greatest enemy has now come to bring the power of the Gem back. BWAHAHAHAHAHA" The Shadowlords laughed.

"Will you help me? Together we can make the dream of a pure blood society back!" The leader declared.

"You speak true, Heir of Slytherin. Very well, but we demand a tribute of blood." The Shadowlords declared.

"Blood?" One of the followers asked. He was quickly silenced as he began coughing. Soon he began coughing up blood and other parts of his body soon began falling out. Soon the rest of the group began to cough up blood. Soon all of the followers began to die horrible, blood pouring out of them onto the floor.

"This blood is a pact that will bind we three together to you Heir of Slytherin, Our power is yours." The Shadowlords declared as the blood began to glow brightly.

The leader felt his powers being drained but also being replaced as well. He soon began to laugh in a cold manner.

"Now not even Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore have a chance to defeat me now." He said

"This Harry Potter you speak of, who is he?" The Shadowlords asked.

"A boy whom has caused me no end of trouble. Fourteen years ago, I heard a prophecy that he would defeat me. I tried to kill him but his mothers love protected him from my curse." He said.

"Did this curse leave a mark by any chance?" The Shadowlords asked.

"A lightning bolt scar, I can feel his weak emotions at all times. I know what he is thinking, and I plan to destrpy him once and for all." He declared.

"Heir of Slytherin, we have greater problems now. This boy is the Avatar, the chosen warrior who can defeat us." The Shadowlords said.

"He is but a boy, He will be no problem soon enough." He said.

"We must act now. Take the Gem shards and go, We must restore the Gem before the boy realizes his destiny as the Avatar." The Shadowlords said.

The leader nodded and grabbed the shards. The Shadowlords then vanished and appeared inside the shards.

"As long as one piece of the Gem is with you, our power is yours." The Shadowlords declared.

The Leader smiled as he began leaving the pyramid.

He soon found his camp, where the rest of his followers awaited them. A woman with black hair and insane eyes rushed forward and kneeled before him.

"My Lord, was your trip successful?" She asked kissing his feet.

"In a way I never expected." He said clutching the Gem shards.

"Where are the others?" One of the followers asked.

"_CRUCIO"_ The leader said. The torture spell, which normally caused pain, instead made the man bleed from every orraface till he died from massive blood loss.

"Strange. The power has made me even stronger." He said.

He moved into his main tent and placed the shards upon an altar. His inner circle followed closely inside.

"We must move now and destroy Harry Potter. Remove all forces looking for the Prophecy. Send agents to infiltrate Hogwarts. I want the boy's head on a spike within a year." He said as he sat on his throne.

"My Lord, how can we accomplish this goal?" A follower with long blone hair asked.

"An oppurtunity will be present soon. Because of your incompetance, I shall oversee this operation myself." He said.

"And this time, Lord Voldemort will not be denied." He said laughing.

Far away, in a small bedroom in Surrey, A young man wakes up from a startled sleep.

A/N: Ok, this is a chapter to set the stage for a story that has been itching with me since I played through the Ultima Anthology collection. And no it won't be a point by point remake of Ultima 5: Warriors of Destiny, but merely a story of Harry gaining a destiny to defeat a powerful evil.


End file.
